Lovapalooza
by Iamdeathberry
Summary: IchiRuki one-shot once again. Black Sun and White Moon experiences what is it to be like in Lovapalooza.


_Here I am once again delivering you my second one-shot._

_I don't give a damn if you worship Orihime. I really don't care. I love Rukia for Ichigo and that will never change and I will never be influenced by Orihime fans because I don't give a shit. Seriously._

_People shouldn't meddle with others business. If you like Orihime, I don't care. It's your choice._

_I love Rukia, so don't you dare tell me what to do because I will do what I want to do. _

_Got it?!_

_Sorry, I just gotta get it off my chest. It's been bugging me this morning so I gotta let it out or else it will affect my heart ailment (another serious matter.) I'm not supposed to be very happy, very sad, very angry, etc. Every emotion I encounter should always be in a normal level only. Or else, I'll pop!_

_So here's a one-shot. I was thinking about this after church and I kept thinking about the plot while eating at McDo. Luckily, I still remember how it will go so I'm writing it right now so I wouldn't forget._

_A very early Valentine's Day to you too._

_Special thanks for a one reviewer named SARAH. Thanks for the review. I can't really strike back at her review. You'll be my lawyer from now on!_

_About my first one-shot, Tanabata is celebrated using the LUNAR CALENDAR. I don't know how it works, really._

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns BLEACH and the other characters in this fiction. I don't own Lovapalooza either. If I ever had the chance to go, I'll bring Tatsuya Isaka to be kissing partner!_

-OooO-

Lovapalooza

-OooO-

_In the darkness of the night,  
Hold me close, whisper that you love me._

-OooO-

"Lovapalooza?" the raven haired girl questioned in curiosity.

Orihime nodded excitedly. "It happens every February fourteenth! Valentine's day is on Saturday!"

"Valentine's Day huh?" she repeated.

Rukia already knows what the celebration is is all about. She remembered that day when it was first held in Souls Society. Byakuya- Nii-sama received dozens of chocolates and love letters minus the other gifts Rukia brought to him from other girls before the day ends. It was a very long day.

It didn't matter to her much though. Renji gave her chocolates too but ended up in Kiyone and Sentarou's stomach. When he heard of what happened to the chocolates, the red headed cockroach threw a fit and he said that Rukia is the only one who has to eat it.

"What things happen in Lovapalooza?" Rukia asked, trying to be interested. She may go there to have some fun. If you think she'll be going there with a date, no way.

"Well," Inoue started thoughtfully. "It's like a festival really. People around the world have their own gimmick every time the day of hearts arrives. In Lovapalooza, since it's a day of lovers and everything, you have to bring a date or you can go by yourself. You can see free concerts, sometimes free food," she squealed at that idea. "And the most important and the grandest of them all, is the kissing marathon."

Rukia blushed all of a sudden. "Kissing marathon?"

"Yeah!" she shouted in delight. "Couples who attended the Lovapalooza will have to kiss each other along with other couples who were there. That's the main event in Lovapalooza."

She continued. "Every country around the world does that for the Guiness book of world records. I knew Philippines were the one who has the many couples kissing at same time in the strike of midnight!"

"You mean couples kiss simultaneously at the same time?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

Inoue nodded. "So are you going Rukia-chan? It's free you know." She offered.

"I'll think about it," she answered. "I mean, I don't have a date and it's not in my plans in life to attend such thing."

"Come on now, Rukia-chan!" Inoue encouraged, patting her at the back. "You can bring Kurosaki-kun with you!"

"WHAT?" Rukia blurted out, blushing furiously.

"Aren't you and Ichigo an item?" she asked. "Keigo-kun and others are waiting for that to happen, that's the truth."

Rukia blushed madly at Inoue's idea of inviting Ichigo and the thoughts of her classmates that she and Ichigo were… something else more than just friends.

"Ichigo?" she squeaked. "We're just friends."

"Well, friendship can turn to love, Kuchiki-san." She said.

"That will never happen, Inoue-san." She disagreed. So, she decided to change the subject by asking her who is her date.

"I'm going with… Ishida-kun." She said while blushing as she said Uryuu's name.

Rukia smiled. "I didn't know you had something with him."

"It just happened." She shared. "I mean, I already knew I haven't got a slightest chance to Kurosaki-kun. So, when he turned me down, I was easily comforted by Ishida-kun."

"Ichigo didn't tell me that." She muttered.

"Of course he wouldn't." she countered. "Kurosaki-kun is a very private and secretive person. I guess he will only share it to someone he really trusts or else, the one he really cared about."

"What do you mean?"

"The person he really loves." She finished and eyeing her suspiciously.

Rukia noticed the change of expression in her eyes. "Why are you looking like that?"

"Nothing." Inoue quickly answered.

"Don't wait for another Lovapalooza to pass, Rukia." Inoue said. "It will be fun. So, ask Kurosaki-kun."

"Are you trying to match me and Ichigo up?" she asked with a little bit of disgust in her voice.

"Mayyybeee." She replied mischievously.

"Oh, just pucker up with four eyes." She retaliated. She was just joking.

"Stop it, Rukia-chan." She said, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll think about it." Rukia assured her.

-OooO-

Later that afternoon, Rukia came home.

As soon as she entered the household, she was greeted by a scowling orange head.

"Where have you been?" he asked near a scolding tone. "School's already finished three hours ago."

"I was out with Inoue and the others. It's just a little girly boding moments at her house." She reasoned at his sudden angry expression. "Can't a girl have her sense of freedom?"

"Not in this house you are." He strikes back.

"Sure, sure." She said, rolling her eyes. "Dad."

Ichigo wanted to smack her but didn't because he doesn't hit girls and there's also this other reason not to.

He watched as she puts down her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to eat something.

"Where's your dad and your sisters?" she asked.

"They're at the clinic." He said as turned his attention in the already turned on TV. "Dad kicked me out so I'm here doing nothing."

Rukia just nodded and pulled out the reserved sandwich Yuzu prepared earlier. She noticed that she left a note on the kitchen counter that the food was for her.

"Yuzu loves you more than her brother." He pouted. "She didn't even make me one."

Rukia laughed. "I'm glad you didn't eat it."

"I took pity on you." He said jokingly.

Rukia took the food and sat down beside him on the couch. She didn't know he had a thing for Jdoramas.

"Why are you watching that?" she asked. She knows what the title of this one is. Its Hana-kimi, she thought after seeing Ikuta Toma's slight orange locks.

"I have nothing to watch." Ichigo defended. "Besides, this one is really funny. Horikita Maki is one big of an actress." He added.

Rukia smirked. "Turn that to another channel or else you manly-man figure will vanish forever."

"It's funny." He added, as he pointed at the scene where Sano and Nakatsu fight for Ashiya. He laughed at the scene of the TV series.

"You look gayish to me, Kurosaki." She mused.

Ichigo glared at her. "Shut up." He muttered.

A moment of silence ensued when Rukia suddenly breaks it.

"Ichigo." she called him and Ichigo perked up his eyes and attention to her. "Valentine's Day is coming."

Ichigo sighed. "So?"

"You're a guy." She reasoned. "Don't you have a date for such an occasion?"

Ichigo looked away to hide his blush. "She might not… say yes…" he admitted.

Rukia's eyes widened at his remark. "So, you like somebody?!" she asks as she popped herself in front of him.

Ichigo just huffed from her stupidity. "What do you think midget? You said I'm a man, right?"

"Well, spill!!" she demanded. "Who is she, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed again and stared at her with a different expression crossing his eyes and Rukia couldn't figure it at all. "Go figure." Was all he said.

"What?!" she bellowed.

"I said: go figure." He said again.

"Why won't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"Why would I?" he asked innocently. "I don't crush and tell."

She slumped back on her seat and pouted like a kid. Ichigo laughed at her antics. He reached out and patted her hair.

"Kawaii…" he declared.

Rukia just rolled her eyes, ignoring his cute comment. She slapped his hand away.

He snorted. "It's my business, Rukia."

"So, are you going to the Lovapalooza with her?" she asked curiously. She lost all the hope of asking Ichigo out with her. Yes, that's right folks. She was going to.

"Lovapalooza?" he repeated. "You mean that kissing marathon thing?"

Rukia nodded.

"Like I said before I don't if she'll go out with me and I don't really know if she will be up to it." he finished.

"Well then, go ask her now!" she encouraged her friend.

"She maybe going out with someone else now." He muttered under a sad tone. An unusual behavior for the high and mighty Kurosaki Ichigo.

"You…" she stopped then continued, "Are a one mushy guy…"

"Thanks, Rukia." He said sarcastically.

"Come on!" she said, slapping him hard on the back. "You're the all-mighty Kurosaki Ichigo! Put a sack on it."

"What about you?" he asked helplessly and trying to change the subject of their conversation. "Kuchiki Rukia asking me if I was going to the Lovapalooza must mean she's going to."

Rukia sighed. "I'm going."

"With whom?" he said, ready to kill this guy who ever dared to go with her.

She smiled devilishly. "Secret." She whispered.

"You're a little devil." He mused.

"Thank you, Ichigo." she said. "We're fair. You wouldn't tell me who's your future girl and I won't tell you who's mine."

"Yeah, right." He just muttered.

"You'll get over it." she laughed.

-OooO-

Rukia showed up in the living room of the Kurosaki household wearing a violet tube dress which tightens in her below her chest and the rest of the dress flowing down until her knees.

Isshin squealed at the sight of his future daughter-in-law.

"Rukia-chan!" he said. "You look so cute! Are you going on a date with my stupid son?" he asked hopefully.

Rukia shook her head. "No, uncle. I believe Ichigo already likes another girl."

"WHAT?!" he shouted at his son, who was sitting at the couch. "Who the hell is she Ichigo?! And why is not Rukia-chan?!"

Ichigo just ignored his father and Rukia walked over to him. She saw him in a deep irritating mood.

"Hey what's up with you?"

Trying to tear his eyes from her charming figure, he answered, "Just go. Your date might be waiting for you."

"Sheesh." She said. "Quit being like that. I'm going now. See you."

Ichigo followed her retreating form out of the house and he sighed.

"You're probably regretting for not asking her to go out with you." Karin said.

Ichigo looked at his sister and scowled. "Mind your business."

"Well, she's kinda right, Ichi-nii," Yuzu cooed. "Who knows this guy is a bad entity or something…"

"He's not an alien." Karin said. "Try to be more imaginative or straight. How about a rapist, Ichi-nii? That sounds right, ne?"

Ichigo tried to ignore his nosy family, guilt tripping him and probably trying to force him to follow Rukia and kill this son of a bitch of date.

"Yes, yes." Isshin agreed, going with his daughters' plan. "I don't wish for that for my third daughter but who knows, she might end up in deep trouble."

Ichigo' mind was spinning. What if they're right? Imagining Rukia dating an unknown guy made him a little afraid that something might happen to her. If a known guy it might be Keigo or else… Renji.

_(We all know that Renji is the one who is Ichigo's sparring partner when it comes to Rukia.)_

Ichigo suddenly stood up from the sofa and ran to his room.

"I'm going out." He called.

The three Kurosakis smirked. It worked.

-OooO-

Rukia was already at the Lovapalooza and without a date. She's just going to check this thing out then she's on her way.

She felt like an outsider since all of the people here are with their love ones.

_Imagine if Ichigo and I were here._

She shook her head in that thought and toured around in the event.

-OooO-

To Ichigo's luck, within minutes, he's already in the event. He quickly got inside and looked for Rukia.

"Damn it, Rukia where are you?" he said, looking around for a sign of her lithe form.

He looked around until wasting his time looking, it was nearing midnight.

"Maybe she left…" he muttered.

-OooO-

It was nearing midnight and the kissing marathon will start any moment now. Rukia sat down at edge of a man made fountain and sighed. She really regretted for not asking Ichigo to go with her. Anyways, it's completely pointless to do that since he already likes somebody.

-OooO-

Ichigo panted for breath. He's really tired from running here and there for Rukia's presence. Any minute now, the kissing marathon will start. He managed to squeeze his body between the other people to look for her.

Then, he heard an announcement.

"The thing you all been waiting for," the host declared. "Please find your love ones and be ready."

All of the couples there especially the girls squealed in excitement. Shit, he got to see Rukia right now before this kissing things starts.

As he thought his luck run out, he saw Rukia sitting by the fountain and looking kind of sad. Ichigo walked to go to her. Maybe her date ditched her, he thought.

This is what he is waiting for. Since that her moron of a date left, maybe this is the right time to confess to her.

He didn't notice that the countdown was starting.

Rukia looked up as she notices this and decides to go home now. She stood up and suddenly came into a halt when she saw Ichigo coming to her.

"Ichigo?" she squaked. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo just walked to her and didn't quite notice her question. The countdown continued for the marathon and seems like for the both of them time stopped.

In a matter of seconds, he's already before her and not saying anything. Rukia forgot to breath and forgot how to think properly. She really had some things going through her mind.

Without further ado, he leaned down and tipped her chin using his index finger and thumb, their lips almost touching.

_3… 2… 1…_

Then he kissed her. Rukia's eyes widened on what's the current situation they had. Ichigo was kissing her. Then, her eyes slipped closed and kissed him back. She held on to his shirt and begging for him not to let this great sensation go.

Afterward, he lets go of her luscious lips. Both of them panted.

Rukia was about to say something but held it back and so was Ichigo. She was still clutching at his shirt. Rukia's head was bowed down in embarrassment. She looked up and met Ichigo's gaze.

"What the hell." She said.

He smirked. "I just kissed you Kuchiki and that's all you got to say?"

She smiled then laughed. She finally got it on what was going on around here. The reason he wouldn't tell his secret love, his stupid expression when she left for this event…. She smirked. Hell yeah, he was jealous when he thought she going with someone else.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered.

Rukia held up a hand to stop him and looked around. Couples around them are still kissing.

"Confessions later, kissing now." She whispered back, pulling the collar to hers so they continue what they were doing a while ago.

Ichigo smiled and complied.

-OooO-

_Wow! I wrote this in one night?!_

_Well, review then review! It kinda reminds you of the Close-up commercial, ne? for Filipino viewers only._

_Ja na!_

_I think I should be working with The Ones Who Cried Love now…_


End file.
